12 Pains of Fruits Basket Christmas!
by gracelalia
Summary: It's a holiday favorite! The 12 Pains of Christmas Fruits Basket Style! Enjoy!


Hello my loving and forgiving readers!!!! This is my creation from drinking too much soda and listening to the 12 pains of Christmas!!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer by Akito: This psycho idiot doesn't own Fruits Basket or the song the 12 Pains of Christmas.

The first thing at Christmas,  
That's such a pain to me:  
Is finding a Christmas tree.

Yuki: I want this tree.

Tohru: Oh how about this one!

Shigure: No, this tall one over here!

Kyou: Can't we just by a fake tree from Wal-Mart?

Everyone: NO!

The second thing at Christmas,  
That's such a pain to me:  
Rigging up the lights.  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Kyou: How do I get stuck with this job?!

Yuki: Because you are the one that spends the most time on the roof. You put up the lights.

Kyou: (grumble mumble)

Momiji: I like this tree, Hatori!

The third thing at Christmas  
That's such a pain to me:  
Hangovers.  
Rigging up the lights.  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Yuki: GROAN!

Kyou: Too much sake, eh damn rat?

Yuki: Shut the hell up. Finish rigging up those damn lights.

Ayame: Ohhhh! This is a magnificent tree!!

The fourth thing at Christmas,  
That's such a pain to me:  
Sending Christmas cards.  
Hangovers.  
Rigging up the lights.  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Ayame: Christmas cards!! Wonderful!

Yuki: Groan!

Kyou: I hate this job!!!

Shigure: I know this tree! Perfect for all of our ornaments!

The fifth thing at Christmas  
That's such a pain to me:  
Five month of bills!  
Sending Christmas cards.  
Hangovers.  
Rigging up the lights.  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Shigure: Bills, bills, bills! Kyou will you stop wreaking my house?!

Ayame: Ow! A paper cut!

Yuki: Why must you all be so loud?!

Kyou: How did I get tangled in this?!

Kisa: Hiro! What about this tree?

Hiro: I like the big one.

The sixth thing at Christmas  
That's such a pain to me:  
Facing my in-laws.  
Five months of bills.  
Oh, I hate those Christmas cards.  
Hangovers.  
Rigging up these lights.  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Tohru: What am I going to do? How will I act?

Shigure: How many are there!?

Ayame: There are so many!

Yuki: When the hell did I get a tattoo of a cat on my arm?!?!

Kyou: What?! (falls with lights) God dammit!

Haru: This is a nice tree. I like it.

The seventh thing a Christmas,  
that's such a pain to me:  
The Salvation Army.  
Facing my in-laws.  
Five months of bills!  
Sending Christmas cards.  
Ohhh geeez.  
I'm tryin to rig up these lights!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Haru: Those people annoy me.

Tohru: (is still frantic)

Shigure: There's too many!!!

Ayame: I think that's the last-You've gotta be kidding me!!

Yuki: Where's my bucket!?!?!

Kyou: This isn't working for me!

Momiji: Hatori, Hatori! Can we get this one??

The eighth thing at Christmas,  
that's such a pain to me:  
I want a transformer for Christmas.  
Charities, and what do you mean YOUR in-laws?!  
Five months of bills.  
Ughh, makin' up these cards.  
oh, Edith get me a beer huh?  
What we have no extension cords?!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Momiji: Ohhhhhh!!!!! A Transformer!!!!

Haru: Yes those charities, and what do you mean by your in-laws Tohru??

Shigure: I hate bills!!!!

Ayame: (disoriented) Tis' the season to be jolly! From, Ayame.

Yuki: The cure to a hangover is more sake!

Kyou: Why the hell don't we have extension cords?!!?!?

Hatori: I like this tree.

The ninth thing at Christmas  
that's such a pain to me:  
Finding parking spaces,  
Daddy, I want some candy!  
Donations!  
Facing my in-laws.  
Five months of bills.  
Writing out those Christmas cards.  
Hangovers.  
Now why the hell are they blinking?!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Hatori: I can never find a space.

Momiji: Hatori! I want some candy!!!

Black Haru: Those damn charity people get on my nerves!!!!

Tohru: What will I do?? What will I dooooooo?!!?!?!?!?!

Shigure: Kill me!! I think I've gone broke.

Ayame: My hand hurts!!!

Yuki: Groan!!!!!!!!!

Kyou: Why (stomp) are (stomp) these (stomp) fucking (stomp) things (stomp) BLINKING?!?!?!!?!?!!?

Hanajima: Tohru would like this tree.

The tenth thing at Christmas  
That's such a pain to me:  
Batteries not included.  
No parking spaces.  
Buy me something!  
Get a job you bum!  
Facing my in-laws.  
Five months of bills.  
Yo-ho sending Christmas cards.  
Oh-geez look at this.  
One light goes out, they all go out!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Hana: Batteries aren't included??

Hatori: (grumble)

Momiji: Buy me anything!!!

Black Haru: Yeah! Get a damn job!

Tohru: (hyperventilating)

Shigure: Who keeps buying pay-per-view porno's!?!?!?

Ayame: (shifty eyes) Better get back to those cards……

Yuki: Dammit! I missed the bucket!!!

Kyou: Why must we keep these old fucking lights?!?!? One little bulb goes out they all turn off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akito: We still need a tree…maybe this one, no that one, no….

The eleventh thing at Christmas  
That's such a pain to me:  
Stale T.V. specials.  
Batteries not included.  
No parking spaces  
Mom, I gotta go bathroom!  
Charities!  
She's a witch, I hate her.  
Five months of bills.  
Oh, I don't even know half these people!  
Oh, who has the toilet paper, huh?  
Turn on a flashlight, I blew a fuse!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Akito: These things are from what time?! The 60's?

Hana: This doesn't come with batteries either?

Hatori: (growl) How many times have I gone around in a circle?

Momiji: I gotta go!

Black Haru: If one more Good Will guy comes up to me-!

Tohru: Akito is….He's right behind me isn't he?

Shigure: Who's been using my credit card!?

Ayame: I really don't know them!

Yuki: Where is it?!

(lights blow out)

Kyou: Where's the damn flashlight?!!?

Kagura: I love this tree!! (rips it from the ground) Eh. Never mind. (throws it to her left)

The twelfth thing at Christmas  
that's such a pain to me:  
Singing Christmas carols.  
Stale T.V. specials.  
Batteries not included.  
No parking!  
WAHH (crying)  
Charities.  
Gotta make 'em dinner.  
Five months of bills.  
I'm not sending 'em this year, that's it!  
Shut up, you!  
Fine, you're so smart! You rig up the lights!  
And finding a Christmas tree.

Kagura: I need to learn all of these?!

Akito: (still angrily flipping through channels) They're everywhere!!!

Hana: Still no batteries!?

Hatori: I'll just leave my car here!! I don't care if I get a ticket!!!

Momiji: (crying very loudly)

Black Haru: The damn things. Why do they continue to bug me!?!?

Tohru: So much food to make!!!!

Shigure: That's all of them… I think I've gone bankrupt….

Ayame: Into the fire they go!!!

Yuki: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyou: You shut up you damn rat! And you can put up these damn lights!

Everyone: (points in different directions) I want that one!!!!!

Me: You think I'm a psycho??

Kyo: Who wouldn't!?!?! You forced us to do this crazy skit!!!

Me: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a psycho!!!!! ^^


End file.
